habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 113
"I think everyone in here needs serious help for actually signing up for this." Rabbit #113 was a member of the English Lop division in Tournament Two. He was the Runt of his division, and became the official tournament Runt after the other two Runts were eliminated. He was a finalist in the tournament. History Early Days #113 was coaxed into joining the game by an acquaintance, Rabbit #12. Once he was sorted into the English Lops, it quickly became obvious that he was the youngest Rabbit in the division. In the first Lop call, he was loud and disruptive, talking over the other Rabbits while simultaneously telling them to behave more seriously. For Trial One, #113 nominated Rabbit #128 for Division Leader; they chose Rabbit #161 for Runt, despite the fact that the two had been friends for a year prior to joining the tournament. This immediately put off the other Lops, though #113 didn't seem concerned. When the results of the Trial were revealed, #113 was elected by almost unanimous decision as division Runt. (The only outlier was Rabbit #169, who nominated Rabbit #152.) Tournament Runt A short time after Trial One, the Runts from the Angora and Netherland Dwarf divisions were both eliminated, leaving #113 the only remaining Runt in the game. HABIT awarded #113 the official title of "Tournament Runt". #113 was unconcerned with the news, and carried on as usual (after flipping his division the bird). For Trial Two, #113 destroyed a beloved childhood picture, setting fire to it on camera. After Trial Two was completed, #161 was one of the Rabbits eliminated; #113 showed no concern whatsoever for their death, stating that in their view, all other Rabbits would become their enemies in the end, and ultimately stand in the way of him winning the game. This angered the other Lops, especially Rabbit #109 (who had also been good friends with #161). The two began to argue, with #109 ordering #113, ordering to "take his bitching elsewhere". Survival & Personal Growth As the weeks wore on and more Rabbits were eliminated and died, #113 (while still maintaining his "edge") seemed to become more understanding of the plight of the Rabbits around him. In the wake of Rabbit #01's death, he offered sage advice to the Rabbits in The Hidden Ones chat, encouraging them to keep going. Following the mass suicides, however, he seemed to lose hope. By the time Trial Six arrived, #113 was willing to abandon his home and family with little thought, moving into an abandoned building in his hometown. As a finalist in the game, #113 was present in The Hidden Ones following the final call; he entered his personal code and number designation into the chat, connecting him to the Eden and ensuring that he would be present in the new timeline. Personality #113 has a blunt, often self-centered personality. He often tried to sound mature and edgy during the tournament, snarking at his fellow Rabbits and sharing graphic and/or shocking stories in the chat (sometimes apropos of nothing). Because this behavior, he was widely regarded as the most annoying Rabbit of the tournament. (There were hints, however, that this attitude was a smokescreen created by #113 to hide his personal insecurities.) #113's most positive trait is his resilience. He was unconcerned with what others thought of him (even embracing his position as the official tournament Runt with confidence), and took every horrific, depressing event in stride (sometimes a bit too well, as demonstrated by his reaction to #161's death). Relationships #113 did not get along well with most of the Rabbits in his division (or any other). He made it clear that he saw his fellow Rabbits as either future enemies or obstacles standing in the way of his victory. #113's closest friend in the tournament was Rabbit #161, whom he had been friends with for a year prior to joining the game. He also seemed to have a measure of respect for #128, as he voted for her for Division Leader. Quotes "If I thought HABIT was chasing me, I would run like a gorilla alex kray kray krayola kralie on steroids." ― English Lop chat "They should've known that condoms aren't reusable. Especially if you find them in a dumpster next to Pizza Hut." ― Lop chat (on the parents of the Angoras). "I really wouldn't care much for any rabbits eliminated. Why think about it? They would just get in the way if you're trying to win. Sure, they didn't talk much. But why the funeral service for someone that was gonna become an enemy later on. That goes for any other rabbits that will be eliminated." ― Lop chat (following the news that #161 had been eliminated). "Look at me: I was voted my division runt and every other runts dropped out – making me the complete tournament runt. The person who I used to call my only friend in my division, Rabbit 161 is now dead. I've broken through the fear of loss....I bit the bullet I went through with myself and I fucking lived through it. You need to get past the self pity, you need to get past the fear of loss and need to break through...If you're confronted with death, put up a fight and fucking beat it. This is coming from the tournament runt, I'm the lowest of the low in this entire tournament and I've lived through it – if I can live through it after being the weakest little shit, then you can. You can do it better than I ever did." ''― Motivation speech in The Hidden Ones chat (following the news of Rabbit #01's death). ''"When I die, I want #12's ashes spread over my grave." ― The Hidden Ones chat. "It's fucking 6 am and my nose is bleeding. Take my perspective." ― The Hidden Ones chat. "lemme say goodbye to my glass shard friend" ― #113's last words spoken in the Hidden Ones chat. Trivia * #113 was the second-youngest Rabbit in the tournament (after Rabbit #84, who was 11). * #113 prefers them/they or he/him pronouns. * #113 has a brother whom he describes as "psychotic". He mentioned that he may also have had a sister who passed away. ("My family sometimes talk about me having a sister that never made it. Ehh.") * #113 was one of several Aussies in the game. * #113's current goal is to be the first person in his family to graduate high school. * #113 enjoys the TV show Criminal Minds ''(and similar programs). * #113 is a fan of ''Marble Hornets, a horror web series which featured a creature very similar to The Slender Man. * #113 is prone to injury. As a child, he once walked through his grandmother's clear glass door and had to get seven stitches on his arm. He spoke of having injured himself at least once a week in the chat (often in minor, annoying ways). In late October, he broke his left arm; he can be seen wearing a cast in his Trial Two video. Gallery 113TrialOne1.png|Trial One, choice for Leader. 113TrialOne2.png|Trial One, choice for Runt. 113TrialTwo2.png|#113 burns a photo for Trial Two. 113 Portrait.png|Depiction of #113 from Lop group portrait. Links 'YouTube - 'Saph KarmaCategory:Rabbits Category:Finalists Category:English Lops